A Love From Black
by yukka-keehl
Summary: KSO Konoha Secret Organization. Its about life, its about fun, its about mision, its about world, and its about soul. Nothing, nothing to say, author ini perlu d bunuh atas kesalahannya, bnuh saja. Mind to RnR?


**Author's Note** : saya menciptakan cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari cerita favorit saya yang berjudul '**From Paris with Wildness**' karya **SilverQueens. **

Ini one-shot yang panjang, tapi jangan jengah membacanya ya? Nikmati saja…

Silahkan menikmati…. ^-^

**Disclaimer** : as usual

**Rate** : T

**Pair** : SasuNaru

KSO adalah singkatan dari _Konoha Secret Organization_; sebuah organisasi tersembunyi yang dikenal dunia. Keberadaan organisasi ini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, mereka bisa berpindah-pindah tempat sesuai dengan apa yang mereka mau.

Mereka ada untuk dunia, mereka akan berjuang walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Organisasi ini terdiri dari berbagai usia, mereka mempunyai keahlian tersendiri, sehingga tak semua agen diharuskan berkerja di luar lapangan. Dan semua orang yang ada di KSO adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kecerdasan yang tinggi.

**Konoha Secret Organization**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**ENJOY**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(KSO (Konoha Secret Organization), NY, United States)

"Kerja bagus Agen Yellow034.." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya duduk dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Mulut pemuda itu dipajukan, ia lalu mendesis, "lain kali beri aku tugas yang lebih sulit, Sarutobi, aku tak akan pernah tertarik lagi dengan tugas yang mudah."

Sarutobi hanya tertawa kecil, "baiklah, Yellow… ada tugas yang lebih penting, sepertinya kau butuh _partner_ Yellow…"

"_Partner_?" Yellow menaikkan sudut alisnya, lalu tertawa cerah, "ini akan menarik, Sarutobi." Yellow berdiri dari sofa lalu menaruh tepatnya mengebrakan kedua tangannya di meja yang ada di hadapannya, dan tersenyum lebar.

Sarutobi menghela nafas panjang, "aku harap kau dan _partner_mu akan menjadi kelompok yang baik." Sarutobi mengambil sebuah kertas dari lacinya. Lalu dia berkata, "kau akan bekerja sama dengan Agen Black073."

Yellow menautkan alisnya, sebenarnya ia tak kenal dengan Agen tersebut, bahkan ia baru mendengar namanya. Dan Yellow berharap _partner_nya itu sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Yellow pun kembali duduk di sofa.

"Apa dia akan datang kesini?" Tanya Yellow. Sarutobi mengangguk, lalu ia melihat ke arah pintu ruangan, "sebentar lagi Yellow.. sebentar lagi.."

TUK! TUK!

Suara ketukan pintu itu begitu jelas terdengar. Yellow segera menoleh ke arah pintu, menunggu sang _partner_ barunya, dan mungkin akan menjadi teman barunya.

"Silahkan masuk, Black." Ujar Sarutobi.

Pintu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, Yellow sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat orang yang akan menjadi _partner_nya.

Dan pintu pun terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pendek emo(atau pantat ayam) berwarna hitam kelam, kulitnya begitu pucat, matanya yang berwarna onyx itu memandang tajam sekitar, seolah-olah bisa menusuk siapapun yang melintas di hadapannya.

Dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Saat itu Yellow merasa amarahnya membuncah, bagaimana tidak? Pemuda di hadapanya saat ini begitu sombong. Rasanya dia ingin sekali merobek-robek wajah sombong itu kalau saja tidak ada hukum yang berlaku untuk hal itu. 'che.. punya wajah tampan saja sudah belagu.' Pikir Yellow kesal.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Yellow. Yellow memandang jijik pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Tapi walau tahu hal itu, Black tak menghiraukannya.

"Salam kenal, _partner_.." Yellow menekankan ucapannya pada kata terakhir. Dia pikir _partner_nya akan sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan, dan bagus sekali.. ternyata tidak.

Dan pemuda bermata onyx itu membalas ucapan Yellow dengan tersenyum sinis. Dan sukses sekali.. dia berhasil membuat Yellow tambah naik darah, berikan tepuk tangan untuk Black*author dibejeng*.

"SHIT! Kau tak tahu cara bertatakrama ya?" Yellow langsung berdiri di hadapan Black dengan murkanya. Black menatap Yellow dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya dengan mengejek sambil melihat apa yang dilakukan Agen di depannya itu. Yellow semakin geram, tidak hanya ingin merobek-robek wajahnya, tapi dia juga ingin sekali mencokel matanya dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, sungguh, saat orang dilanda kemarahan, berbagai pikiran buruk pasti akan melanda kita. Dan Yellow pun begitu.

"Sudah cukup 'perkenalannya', aku mau menjelaskan target kita." Sarutobi secara tidak langsung telah menenangkan suasana panas di antara kedua makhluk itu. akhirnya, Yellow duduk kembali di sebelah Black, walau hatinya masih sangatlah kesal.

"Nah, baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan, target kita adalah seorang wanita. Dia wanita yang berbahaya, namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah tunangan seorang bangsawan bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dia dicurigai sebagai bos mafia yang akhir-akhir ini sering mencuri barang-barang berharga milik Negara." Jelas Sarutobi, lalu ia menunjukkan satu photo yang disana terpampang seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda. Tatapan wanita itu tajam, tapi ia tersenyum, dan Yellow maupun Black yakin kalau itu senyuman palsu. kemudian, di belakang wanita itu ada seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah tua, ia sama sekali tak tersenyum, dan sangat terlihat sekali kewibawaannya sebagai seorang bangsawan.

Yellow dan Black saling bertukar pandang, lalu mereka kembali memerhatikan photo itu. Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "wanita ini cantik juga." Gumamnya. Yellow mengangguk setuju.

"Hei.. hei.. jangan sampai kalian tertarik pada wanita itu…" Sarutobi memperingatkan.

Yellow dan Black langsung memandang Sarutobi, "Tidak akan pernah." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YK

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Eventi Hotel, NY, United States)

Yellow dan Black duduk saling berhadapan, di atas meja yang menjadi penghalang jarak di antara mereka terdapat banyak sekali berkas-berkas dan photo-photo sang target.

"Hmm… besok pagi Haruno akan datang ke MoMA(Museum of Modern Art) bersama dengan tunangannya, dan besok kita akan menyelidikinya, lalu, jangan lupa untuk berhati-hati Yellow." Ucap Black.

"_Well_, tenang saja, aku akan berhati-hati. Akh, mengapa harus di MoMA sih.. aku muak dengan lukisan." Keluh Yellow. Yellow mulai mengeliat, lalu menguap, dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Yellow berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Black,"kau mau tidur dimana?"

Black langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yellow, "kau tidur saja disana, jangan pedulikan aku." Jawab Black. Yellow berdecak lidah, dan menuruti apa kata Black. Ia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur empuk hotel.

Tak sampai tiga menit, Yellow sudah tertidur lelap. Black membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya, memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Kemudian ia berdiri, sekejap ia melirik tidur Yellow. Karena penasaran, ia pun mendekati tempat tidur Yellow. Black melihat muka Yellow dengan teliti, dan hatinya hampir saja meledak, bagaimana tidak? Yellow sangat manis, dia tidur dalam damai, rambut pirangnya menambah kedamaian itu. dan itu membuat muka Black memerah dengan sempurna.

Black langsung membuang mukanya agar tak melihat muka Yellow lagi. Ia sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang menyerangnya saat ini. Black langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi, kemudian ia berhenti di wastafel, lalu mencuci mukanya.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, ia memposisikan wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan cermin yang ada di atas wastafel itu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tak mungkin menyukainya, kan? Dia laki-laki… _oh God_… aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YK

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(MoMA (Museum of Modern Art), NY, United States)

Di museum itu begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang memang seorang pencinta seni. Lukisan-lukisan menakjubkan terpampang di museum itu. sangat luar biasa, dan _awesome_. Bila kau pecinta seni, kau pasti ingin membeli semua lukisan yang ada disana.

Sedangkan itu, di salah satu lukisan besar, berdirilah dua orang pemuda yang sedang pura-pura memperhatikan lukisan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku muak dengan lukisan." Keluh Yellow.

"Diamlah, tolol!" titah Black. Yellow hanya memanyunkan mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua pengunjung MoMA mulai heboh atas kedatangan seorang Gaara bersama tunangannya Haruno, mereka datang tidak hanya berdua, mereka diawali oleh empat _bodyguard_. Mereka berdua menjadi sorotan seketika itu. banyak sekali kekaguman yang terpancar dari para pendatang museum, sungguh, wanita itu sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun pendek berwarna merah, gaun itu sangat sederhana, tapi sangat cocok dengan pemakainya. Dan begitupun dengan Sabaku Gaara yang berpenampilan dengan kewibawanya dan ketampananya. Sulit sekali bagi para pendatang museum untuk tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

Yellow dan Black melirik kedatangan kedua itu, lalu Yellow berbisik, "_target has come_…" Black maupun Yellow tersenyum. Mereka sebisa mungkin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Haruno.

Gaara sudah disambut oleh pemilik MoMA ditemani kedua _bodyguard_nya, sedangkan Haruno sedang melihat-lihat lukisan bersama kedua _bodyguard_nya yang lain. Inilah kesempatan bagi mereka berdua. Black menoleh ke arah Yellow, dan Yellow pun mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju Haruno.

Black maju duluan, ia membungkuk kepada Haruno dengan sangat sopan, lalu berkata, "sangat terhormat bagi saya bila bisa berbincang dengan anda." Black tersenyum. Haruno pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan hei.. siapa yang tidak mau diajak bicara oleh Black? Mungkin hanya Yellow saja.

Black dan Haruno berjalan-jalan sambil berbincang, tentu saja Haruno menolak pembicaraannya dengan Black didengar oleh _bodyguard_nya. Maka ia menyuruh para _bodyguard_nya agar memperhatikannya dari jauh saja. Sedangkan Yellow hanya mengikuti Black dan Haruno dibelakang.

Entah mengapa, Yellow seharusnya merasa senang, karena mereka telah mendapatkan tangkapan besar. Tak mudah untuk dekat secara langsung dengan sang target. Tapi mengapa Yellow hanya memasang muka jengkel dan bete? Hanya author dan Tuhanlah yang tahu*dicekik rame-rame*. Okeh, kita akan segera mengetahuinya.

Black banyak menanyakan sesuatu tentang Haruno, kadang mereka menceritakan pengalamannya masing-masing. Tak jarang juga mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Semakin mereka dekat, Yellow semakin dongkol.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan, hingga mereka berada di sebuah ruangan luas yang disana-sini terdapat banyak lukisan. Namun, disana hanya ada mereka bertiga, tak ada seorangpun pengunjung, ya, hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, orang-orang berpakaian hitam datang dari tempat yang tak terduga, jumlah mereka sangatlah banyak, sekitar sebelas sampai limabelas orang. Yellow dan Black terkaget dan langsung memposisikan diri untuk melindungi Haruno.

"Aku muak dengan lukisan." Keluh Yellow. Black memutar bola matanya.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

Mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda, lalu orang-orang itu bergerak untuk menyerang Yellow dan Black. Secepat mungkin mereka mulai memisahkan diri, bertarung dengan lawannya masing-masing. Ini pertarungan yang tidak adil, tentu saja. Tapi siapa peduli? di dalam kamus mereka tidak ada kata 'takut'.

Yellow bertarung tanpa gerakan yang tak perlu, oleh karena itu, semua gerakannya sempurna dan berhasil. Namun, karena Yellow bertarung dengan banyak orang, tentu saja ada saat dimana ia terkena sedikit pukulan.

Yellow memblok gerakan salah satu orang yang menyerangnya, lalu ia pun membantingkan orang itu ke lantai marmer dengan keras. Kemudian Yellow bisa merasakan ada orang yang dibelakangnya, ia pun berkelik untuk menghindari serangan dari orang itu dan langsung saja memukul keras perut orang itu. Yellow tersenyum, senyum yang penuh semangat dan bergairah.

Sementara itu di tempat Black, semua berjalan baik. Black berhasil memukul perut salah satu dari mereka, sebelum membiarkan dia jatuh, Black dengan sigap memukul tengkuk orang itu dengan keras, sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan kekerasan yang dua kali lipat. Lalu di belakangnya ada seseorang yang mencoba memukul kepalanya, namun Black menepisnya, dan memegang tangan orang itu erat, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Black berhasil membuat orang itu bersalto dan terjatuh dengan pantat yang lebih dulu menyentuh lantai.

Mata Black berusaha mencari sosok Haruno, kemudian ia bisa melihat Haruno di sudut ruangan tertawa sinis, dan berucap, "Apa kau menikmatinya, _Agent_…?"

Black berdecak keras, "Sial, kita dijebak!" dan kembali kepada pertarungannya.

Yellow tahu akan hal ini, ia pun menjadi sama kesalnya seperti Black.

"Cih.. wanita brengsek!" makinya, ia pun melanjutkan pertarungannya.

Yellow langsung menangkap lengan orang yang menyerangnya, dia mematahkannya, ketika ia mulai terjatuh, Yellow mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menghantam perut orang itu dengan keras, sehingga orang itu mengeluarkan cairan di mulutnya dan tersungkur ke lantai.

Karena sedikit lengah dan terlalu pokus terhadap korban yang ada dihadapannya, Yellow tak bisa merasakan ada orang yang dibelakangnya yang hendak menyerangnya. Walau tahu pun ia tak akan sempat menahan serangan orang itu. maka dari itu ia menutup matanya, bersiap merasakan kesakitan yang akan menyerangnya.

Namun, setelah beberapa detik berlalu, ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Dia pun menoleh, dan menemukan sosok Black yang telah memukul jatuh penyerang itu.

"Ugh, _you clumsy_!" makinya.

"Che.. maaf saja.." Yellow mulai memperbaiki bajunya, lalu ia menegadahkan kepalanya, "wanita brengsek itu!" teriaknya.

Black dan Yellow langsung berlari ke pintu utama MoMA, tapi tak terlihat keberadaan wanita itu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi lama." Ujar Black.

"Ya.. dan sepertinya kita sudah gagal dalam saat ini. Identitas kita sudah diketahui olehnya.." Yellow menghela nafas, "kita harus mencari cara lain untuk menangkapnya."

"Si bau tanah itu pasti marah."

"Aku pun yakin akan hal itu."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YK

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(KSO, NY, United States)

"Kalian mengecewakanku." Ujar Sarutobi kepada dua orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi, Sarutobi, aku yakin dari awal dia sudah tahu tentang organisasi ini yang mengejar mereka. Tidak ada dari kepolisian manapun yang mengejar dan mencurigai mereka. Oleh karenanya pantas saja dia tahu." Tukas Yellow.

Sarutobi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ya.. sepertinya mereka mengetahui tentang kita. Organisasi ini memang diketahui dunia tapi secara tersembunyi, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya, dan mereka pasti salah satunya." Jelas Sarutobi.

Yellow dan Black mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Sarutobi. Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa menangkap wanita brengsek itu?" Yellow mendelik kepada Black.

Black hanya angkat tangan.

"Hm.. Minggu depan akan ada pesta yang mempertunjukkan sebuah permata yang sangat indah dan harganya sangat mahal, _Desire Diamond_. Ya… sebenarnya permata itu ada di sini, akan tetapi permata itu akan dipertunjukkan di LA. Jadi, permata itu akan dibawa oleh seseorang ke LA lewat pesawat, dan aku yakin Haruno pun akan ada di pesawat itu untuk mencuri permata itu." jelas Sarutobi.

Yellow dan Black tersenyum cerah, "informasi yang bagus,"

"Tapi, kalian tak bisa menyusup kesana dengan penampilan seperti ini, maksudku, kalian sudah diketahui olehnya. Dan butuh penyamaran lain."

Black dan Yellow saling tukar pandang. Mereka menyipitkan salah satu matanya, "tak mungkin kan bila kita memakai pakaian serba tertutup, mereka malah akan lebih curiga bukan?" kata Yellow.

"Hmm.. kita bisa menjadi pramugara disana.." ucap Black. Yellow berpikir untuk menimang-nimang hal itu.

"Ya. Tak buruk." Yellow tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus! Aku akan mengatur semuanya, jadi kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan." Sarutobi tersenyum cerah. Wajah yang muram karena kegagalan agennya kini sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

Black dan Yellow pun keluar dari ruangan, kemudian setelah mereka, giliran agen lain yang memasuki ruangan. Satu dari mereka berdua adalah seorang pemuda berambut panjang, dan yang satunya lagi berambut _raven _coklat dengan seekor anjing di kepalanya. Mereka adalah agen Silver011, dan agen Indigo031.

Yellow melirik mereka sebentar, lalu kembali pokus kepada jalannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YK

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Bandara NY, 08:37)

Dua orang pemuda dengan seragam pramugara berwarna biru lengkap keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Mereka merapihkan baju itu, mencoba mencari-cari lengkap atau tidaknya seragamnya itu, karena salah sedikit saja bisa berabe.

Mereka berdua memakai topi, membuat sulit bagi para penumpang bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan dengan itu, mereka sedikit aman.

"Kita segera saja ke pesawat, bedebah.."kata Yellow sambil menarik tangan Black untuk mengikutinya. Black hanya menghela napas.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam pesawat yang akan digunakan untuk keberangkatan ke LA, mereka mengerjakan hal yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh pramugara, walau mereka benci ini, tapi ya harus bagaimana lagi. Ini hanya demi dunia.

Kemudian, para penumpang mulai memasuki pesawat megah itu, yang ada di sana adalah para bangsawan, dan juga Haruno Sakura. Pandangan Yellow dan Black tidak putus terhadap Haruno. Mereka berdua berusaha mencari gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang dilakukan Haruno.

Kemudian beberapa menit setelah Haruno dan tunangannya tiba di pesawat, di belakang mereka ada seseorang dengan sebuah kotak transparan yang terbuat dari kaca anti pecah di tangannya yang berisi _Desire Diamond_.

"Kau perhatikan kotaknya, dan aku wanita brengsek itu." bisik Black kepada Yellow.

"_Oh well, as you wish_.." Yellow memutar bola matanya, ada nada kesal di setiap kata-kata yang ia keluarkan. Mengapa dia harus kesal? Tenang saja, kalian akan segera tahu.

Pesawat pun mulai berjalan dan terbang meninggalkan bandara, di pesawat itu penuh dengan obrolan-obrolan mengenai pertunjukan _Desire Diamond_ yang akan dipertunjukkan di LA. suasana di pesawat itu terasa berbeda, mungkin karena mereka berbicara dengan sangat sopan kepada yang lainnya. Dan itu membuat Yellow memiliki perasaan ganjil.

"Aku tak biasa dengan suasana seperti ini." Desahnya. Black menoleh ke arah Yellow, lalu ia memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"_You're right_."

Black mulai mengambil alih salah satu pekerjaan, dia membagikan makanan dan minuman kepada setiap penumpang, dan tak lupa dengan tatakrama yang sudah ia pelajari.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bunyi tembakan terdengar diikuti oleh olengnya pesawat. Membuat semua penumpang berteriak histeris, dan ketakutan. Black segera berlari ke arah tempat mengemudi pesawat. Sedangkan Yellow mulai melihat ke arah kotak yang berisi _Desire Diamond. _Ia memandang dengan teliti permata itu, kemudian seketika matanya membulat sempurna, 'sial, permata itu palsu.' Geram Yellow.

Kemudian ia berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan wanita brengsek itu, dan ia tak ada dari pandangan Yellow. Yellow mulai berjalan-jalan cepat dengan mata yang tersorot sempurna menandakan ketelitiannya.

Namun, ketelitiannya mulai memudar, ketika ada seseorang yang hendak menyerang dirinya. Yellow mulai meronggoh sakunya, mencari-cari keberadaan sang senjata kesayangannya, setelah itu ia mengeluarkannya, dan menodongkannya kepada orang yang hendak menyerangnya. Orang itu berhenti, tak berani untuk melangkah maju.

Sedangkan itu di tempat Black, Black menemukan sang pilot tertembak mati, dan segera saja Black menyerang orang yang membuat sang pilot seperti itu. Black mulai bertarung dengan orang itu secara gesit, ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, takut-takut kalau pesawat itu bisa jatuh nantinya.

Penyerang itu menodongkan senjata kepada Black, Black tersenyum, lalu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ia bisa membuat jatuh senjata itu, dan memblok gerakan orang itu. kemudian Black mengumpulkan tenaganya di tangan kanannya, yang lalu membuat orang itu terjatuh pingsan karena pukulannya.

Black segera mengambil alih kemudi seorang diri dan mulai menstabilkan laju pesawat.

Di tempat Yellow, kemalangan untuk Yellow, serangannya berhasil dipatahkan oleh lawannya, dan ia berhasil di kuasai oleh lawannya, revolver kesayangan Yellow tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, sedangkan sang pemiliknya tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun karena diblok oleh lawannya. Kemudian Yellow dibawa ke arah ujung sayap kapal oleh orang itu. tak lama kemudian suara tembakan kembali terdengar, dan setelah itu orang yang tadi menyerang Yellow tergeletak tak bernyawa di sayap kapal.

Yellow terkaget, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menembak orang itu adalah Haruno; sang bos dari orang tersebut.

"Che.. aku sudah tak membutuhkan orang itu." wanita itu berbicara sambil mengarahkan revolvernya kepada Yellow. Angin kencang menerpa mereka berdua, dan membuat topi yang dipakai Yellow terbawa terbang, serta memperlihatkan wajah Yellow.

"Kita bertemu lagi _agent_.." ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Yellow tersenyum singkat, "bisa kau serahkan permata itu, Haruno..?" Tanya Yellow dengan pandangan yang sedikit terlihat.. jahat?

"Akh, kau tahu ternyata. Aww.. aku terharu mendengarnya." Senyum Haruno semakin lebar.

"Jangan remehkan mataku, nona." Ucap Yellow.

"Lupakan saja _agent_.. karena ini akan menjadi akhir dari riwayatmu." Haruno menyeringai, "sekarang kau pilih, ditembak olehku, atau menjatuhkan diri dari sini?"

Yellow terdiam, ia memang sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Sangat mustahil baginya untuk menghindari tembakan itu. apakah dia akan mati? Ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

Yellow menutup matanya, pandangannya menjadi gelap, tapi tak lama dari itu muncul bayangan seseorang.

Black.

Mengapa ia ada di dalam ingatannya saat ini?

Yellow masih berada di kegelapan, kemudian ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh gravitasi.

Haruno terkejut, sangat terkejut, padahal ia telah melepas pelurunya, tapi pelurunya tak mengenai Yellow. Karena Yellow sudah lebih dulu melompat, Sungguh, Yellow melompat.

Yellow tak berani membuka matanya, ia sangat takut, apalagi bila membayangkan akan bagaimana tubuhnya nanti.

Kemudian di tengah deru angin yang ia rasakan, seseorang menangkap tangannya, sekejap matanya terbuka, ia bisa melihat Indigo yang sedang mengenggam erat tangannya saat ini. Yellow terkejut bukan main.

Kemudian Yellow pun menaiki sebuah pesawat kecil itu. Yellow bergumam kecil, "terima kasih.."

Di pesawat itu ada tiga orang, Silver dan Indigo, beserta pilot. Mereka adalah orang yang di panggil Sarutobi setelah Black dan dirinya.

"Apa kalian disuruh?" Tanya Yellow.

"Ya.. begitulah, kasus ini memang agak merepotkan." Tanggap Silver sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Mereka pun mulai menuju pesawat itu kembali, Indigo, Silver, juga Yellow kembali memasuki pesawat megah itu yang kini diliputi teriakan-teriakan histeris dan meninggalkan pesawat kecil dengan pilotnya.

"Aku akan ke bagian pilot," ujar Silver. Indigo dan Yellow pun mengangguk. Selagi Silver pergi ke bagian pilot, Yellow bisa melihat revolver kesayangannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia pun mengambilnya, kemudian Yellow bisa merasakan sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pelipisnya.

Keringat Yellow mengucur, ia mulai menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang sedang menodongkan revolvernya ke pelipis dirinya.

"Sangat luar biasa, kau masih hidup ternyata." Haruno memandang Yellow dengan tatapan tak percaya yang dibuat-buat. Namun, senyumannya hilang ketika revolver Indigo menyentuh pelipisnya juga.

"Kita ada di posisi yang sama, Haruno.." Yellow menaikan sudut bibirnya. Haruno berdecak, "kau benar."

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Yellow langsung memutar kakinya, membuat Haruno terjatuh dan sasaran tembaknya meleset, kemudian Indigo berhasil menembak kepala Haruno, hingga wanita itu tewas. Sungguh tragis. Dan, Jangan ada yang meremehkan Yellow.

"Kerja bagus Indigo." Yellow menyunggingkan senyumnya di tengah napas yang terengah-engah. Yellow mulai memeriksa baju bagian belakang Haruno, dan disana _Desire Diamond_ tersimpan.

Tak lama dari itu, Black datang dan memberikan senyuman kemenangan.

"Kerja bagus, sangat bagus."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YK

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Eventi Hotel, NY, United States)

Yellow berdiri memandang langit malam, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelip dan bulan yang seolah-olah tersenyum padanya.

Tadi pagi ia sudah bertarung habis-habisan, dan kali inilah saat ia istirahat. Yellow sangat senang, misinya sangat menyenangkan, menabjubkan, luar biasa, fantastis, dan menakutkan, bahkan sampai Yellow dapat merasakan bagaimana berada di batas kematian.

Entah kapan lagi ia akan merasakan sensasi yang sama, Yellow tak tahu. Yang pasti ia tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

Kemudian, ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, ia pun menoleh, dan seketika terkaget saat bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Black.

Black menyerang bibir Yellow dengan kasar, ia menggigit bibir Yellow agar terbuka dan membuat ia bisa mendominasi penuh rongga mulut Yellow. Yellow yang awalnya terkejut menjadi menikmati ciuman panas itu.

Di tengah-tengah ciuman panas itu, Yellow mendesah, "Black…"

"Sasuke.. panggil aku Sasuke.." koreksi Black.

"Kalau begitu, aku Naruto.." tanggap Yellow. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan kembali ciuman panas mereka.

Tanpa bicara pun mereka sudah tahu, bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Dan aku yakin, malam ini mereka akan melakukan hal yang _hot_ dan menggairahkan. Dan jika kalian membayangkannya, mungkin _adrenalin_ kalian akan membuncah.

**End of Story**

**Author's Note** : yah.. GAJE, beneran… TT-TT maaf readers… maaf sekali… jika terkesan nge-Bash maafkan saya, saya banyak tugas, oleh karenanya saya harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin.

Tak peduli cepat atau lambatnya.. review please?


End file.
